Rivalité Amoureuse
by Moonynette
Summary: Lors de leur "visite" à Aragog durant leur 2ème année à Poudlard, Harry et Ron font une découverte pour le moins... surprenante SS/MM


J'avais envie de publier quelque chose ici mais comme ma fic en cours n'est pas encore pour toute suite, et bien j'ai retrouvé ça :). C'est assez vieux et pas très très sérieux tout ça mais je l'aime encore bien :). J'espère que vous aussi ... Bon amusement :D

- Je veux voir cette coupe dans mon bureau et surtout pas dans celui de Rogue, compris ?!

Voilà ce que Harry et Ron venait d'entendre pour la 10 ème fois dans bureau le professeur McGonagall. Ils en sortirent ensuite pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors, accompagnés du reste de l'équipe de Quidditch. Au détour d'un virage, ils ralentirent le pas et se détachèrent légèrement du groupe.

- Tu crois que c'est une petite rivalité amoureuse ?, demanda alors Harry avec un sourire.

- J'en ai bien l'impression, lui répondit Ron en lui rendant son sourire. Ils me font penser à Percy et Pénélope quand ils avaient parié sur match qui opposait Gryffondor à Serdaigle en 3ème année.

Une rivalité amoureuse? Pourquoi donc Harry et Ron disaient ça ? Quiconque voyait les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall se croiser dans les couloirs pouvait constater les regards haineux qu'ils se lançaient. Alors pourquoi les 2 jeunes Gryffondors tenaient-ils de tels propos? Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ? Eux, qui détestaient le directeur des Serpentards, qui le croyaient toujours du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui, comment pouvaient-ils imaginer un seul instant qu'il avait une histoire avec le professeur de Métamorphose, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et qui soutenait à 100% Dumbledore ? Pourtant ils avaient bel et bien leurs raisons, et des raisons on ne peut plus convaincantes. Leur découverte, ils l'avaient faite au cours de leur 2ème année, lorsqu'ils étaient allé « rendre visite » à Aragog, l'araignée géante. À cette époque, les enseignants et les préfets de Poudlard devaient patrouiller dans les couloirs pendant la nuit, suite à l'ouverture de le Chambre des Secrets.  
Ils avaient déjà traversé une bonne partie du château, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, lorsqu'ils les avaient vus. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'ils ne poussent un cri de surprise. En effet, le « spectacle » qui s'offrait à eux était tout bonnement incroyable... et quelque peu repoussant aux yeux des 2 jeunes adolescents.  
Ils venaient de reconnaître les cheveux graisseux du professeur Rogue qui embrassait avidement une personne qui n'était autre que... le professeur McGonagall ! Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux ! Ce n'était pas possible, les 2 enseignants devaient subir un sortilège de Confusion ou avoir bu un philtre d'amour pas mégarde, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions ! Pourtant, Harry et Ron découvrirent très rapidement que les 2 professeurs agissaient de leur propre gré. Malgré le fait qu'ils auraient voulu partir à toute vitesse pour laisser à leurs professeurs un peu d'intimité, ils étaient comme pétrifiés sur place. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils entendirent la voix essoufflée, douce mais à la fois rauque de la directrice des Gryffondors.

- Severus, je n'en pouvais absolument plus des ces regards que vous me lanciez chaque fois que l'on se croisait.

- Je voulais voir jusqu'où vous tiendriez Minerva, et aujourd'hui je savais que vous alliez craquer, répondit son amant, tout en continuant à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Vous le saviez ?

- Aurais-je oublié de vous prévenir que j'étais un très bon légilimen, demanda-t-il avec un sourire faussement innocent.

- Je crois bien, répondit le professeur de Métamorphose en souriant à son tour.

- Grâce à ça, j'ai compris à quel point vous appréciiez mes clins d'œil, très discrets certes, au milieu des regards noirs que je vous lançais... histoire de garder ma réputation, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

- Et qu'avez vous vu d'autre, Severus ?

- J'ai vu l'effet que je vous faisais et... à quoi vous pensiez en me voyant, expliqua le directeur des Serpentards en jetant un regard coquin à sa partenaire.

On pouvait remarquer que celle-ci rougissait, malgré l'obscurité.

- Pourquoi donc rougir ? Je ne vous en veux pas... au contraire...

- Mais Severus, comment allons-nous faire ? Je veux dire... nous sommes censés nous détester. Vous à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor. Et puis vis-à-vis des élèves, que se passerait-il s'ils apprenaient que 2 de leurs enseignants, qui sont toujours apparu comme se haïssant, vivaient une histoire d'amour ?

- Et bien ils n'en sauront rien ! Personne n'en saura rien. Ce sera notre secret, c'est plus... excitant, dit-il en continuant d'embrasser sa nouvelle proie. Et puis la nuit, les élèves ne sont pas censés se trouver dans les couloirs donc aucun ne pourra nous voir. Qu'est-ce qui nous empêcherait donc de réaliser... le fruit de vos pensées ?, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant du professeur McGonagall.

Les corps de Harry et de Ron choisirent cet instant pour retrouver leur mobilité et tous 2 s'enfuirent le plus vite possible.

***

Pendant toutes ces années, Harry et Ron n'avaient jamais parlé à qui que se soit de cette... découverte, sauf à Hermione, bien qu'ils aient longuement hésité à lui dire en pensant à sa réaction quand elle saurait que 2 de ses professeurs avaient une relation. Fort heureusement elle avait assez bien réagi. Ils auraient pu se venger de Rogue, mais ils n'avaient rien dit, pour 2 raisons : raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu impliquait irrémédiablement leur « promenade » dans les couloirs (et dans le parc), ce qui était bien sur strictement interdit. La seconde et plus importante raison était que, tant qu'il serait avec le professeur McGonagall, Rogue, toujours soupçonné d'être au service de Vous-Savez-Qui par Harry et Ron, ne tenterait rien contre elle, ni contre Dumbledore ou un autre membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas raconter leur histoire et risquer de perdre cette garantie. Ils préféraient alors se taire.

- Je suis du même avis que vous, dit soudain une voix qui fit sursauter Harry et Ron qui marchaient toujours en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Je pense qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'une rivalité amoureuse.

Ils se retournère vivement et virent… Dumbledore.  
Il les regardait de ses yeux plus pétillants encore qu'à l'ordinaire, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous... vous savez ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Dumbledore, son sourire s'agrandissant davantage encore. Avant même la nuit où vous l'avez découvert ( Harry et Ron baissèrent les yeux, gênés, malgré que le ton employé par Dumbledore n'était pourtant pas un ton de reproche ), je savais qu'il se passait, ou plutôt qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre ces 2 là... Sur-ce, au revoir, ajouta Dumbledore en s'éloignant laissant Harry et Ron seuls, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

J'vous l'avais dit que c'était pas très très sérieux, j'ai écrit ça vite fait, pour rire... J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même

Bisous (k) :D

PS: Merci aux revieweuses de ma première fic (J'aimerais être un chien) ... ça m'a fait énormément plaisir qu'on apprécie ce que j'ai écrit :D


End file.
